<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise by Tiny__Sparks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474232">Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks'>Tiny__Sparks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The special tenth challenge from tinysparks is. . . Surprise Surprise.</p>
</blockquote><p>Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by tinysparks' Mod Team!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the special tenth challenge of tinysparks, Surprise Surprise!</p><p>To celebrate the 10th round of tinysparks, the Mods team have decided to make a special challenge, which is... Surprise Surprise! It's the challenge where the Mods will provide a random words generator through shindanmaker and each person will get 3 random words to be used to write a story. The writer can choose to write a story based on 1 word only, or 2 words, or all 3 of the words. Also, this round served as a general round, meaning the writer can write any pairing that they want, so you can be as creative as you want, dearies! ;)</p><hr/><p>Now, <strong>how to use the shindanmaker?</strong></p><ol>
<li>Go to the link provided by the Mods in <a href="https://en.shindanmaker.com/1027580">here.</a>
</li>
<li>Enter your name for diagnosis. You can use either the username of your Twitter handle, or your Ao3 handle. You can get different results if you're entering the name using letter case or not using letter case (e.g. tinysparks and Tinysparks will give 2 different results).</li>
<li>Click Diagnose.</li>
</ol><p>After that, you will get 3 random words, which will be submitted into the signup form and it will be included in the graphic, as well. So, make sure to inform the Mods if you want to change the words set.</p><hr/><p>The deadline will be on <strong>November 21st, 10 AM KST</strong>. If you're interested in joining the tenth challenge, please fill in the writer's form right <a href="https://forms.gle/6naVKL68bzaQ1ubp6">here</a> and you'll get a confirmation email that you <strong>have to reply</strong> within 48 hours. The form will be closed on <strong>November 19th, 10 AM KST</strong>. </p><p>If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_10_Surprise_Surprise">here</a>. Your fic will be checked first before Mods accepted it to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. </p><p>Good luck, dearies!</p><p> </p><p>XOXO,</p><p>tinysparks' Mods</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Life is full of surprises.” </em>
</p><p><em>― </em>John Major</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="highlight">
  <p>
    <em>“It's that element of surprise. When you lose control, you discover new things.” </em>
  </p>
  <p><em>―</em> Daniel Lanois<em><br/></em></p>
</div><div class="highlight">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>